


pretty thoughts

by laurelsalexis



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: When David's therapist suggests that he try something new he doesn't think she has this in mind.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	pretty thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this porn™ while I work on an angst™ fic. This idea wouldn't leave me alone and here I am, shameless!

When David's therapist suggests that he try something new he doesn't think she has _this_ in mind. 

He wages that she is suggesting he journal down his nightmares, tend to a garden, or finally get around to reading the self help book one of the mum’s in Ella’s dance class gives him with that all too familiar look of _pity_ in her gaze. He loathes that look.

“I saw the news.” She whispers to him as she stands just a little too close for comfort, sliding him the book like it's a bible. “We,” she gestures to the other mothers, “are here for you.”

He’s all too grateful when Ella comes running up to him with that look in her eyes for how proud she is of herself for following the instructions perfectly. He will do anything to keep that look of innocence and pure joy in her face forever. He takes his exit and now the book firmly lives on the coffee table in the living room of their flat. He tells himself he'll at least flip through the pages. He knows he won't. 

_Their_ flat is really Julia’s, except he can’t remember the last time he has stepped foot in his own. He spends nearly all his time in her's. So much so that even the kids have begun to take over the space where things were organized to the preference of a single, childless woman. Now Ella’s favorite dolls are set up in the corner by the chair where they can, ‘always keep you safe, daddy,’ whereas, the action figures that Charlie prefers are clustered on the edge of the table where he’s left them to fight crime. The guest room is hardly a guest room at all anymore with clothes, books, and a few other toys of theirs strewn about in a manner that says young kids. 

If Julia minds the takeover she hasn't said anything. 

But he's not thinking much of that now. He's not really thinking of _anything_ now, certainly not as Julia is making him come undone for her like she thoroughly enjoys and sends David to places he’s never thought possible. 

That sums up a good deal of their relationship. 

“You’re going to be late.” She whispers in his ear, sinking her teeth into his ear lobe, a sharp _bite_ that sends him further off into the field of pleasure. 

He moans, again, _still_ , louder now. He’s been growing louder by the second. It’s supposed to be his first day back at actual field duty now that his superiors have decided he is well enough to have a break from all the paper pushing he's been up to. He is still in therapy and his nightmares still keep him up more than he is willing to admit to anyone, even Julia as she sleeps next to him every night. There is no sleep for either of them now in the early hours of the morning. If she keeps it up he won't care if he doesn't sleep ever again. 

His hair is still damp from his shower, though he is growing closer to needing another one. His trousers are pushed down just past the curve of his bum, just enough for her to bury her fingers inside of him, his erection in her hand, as he rests on the rest of his body half on her, half on the mattress. His white shirt, once crisp, is now wrinkling, tie loose around his neck, moving in every which direction just as he does. David is certainly not wearing this to work. He doesn’t care about his clothes. His eyes shift away from the clock alerting him to the fact that he needs to leave in five minutes if he doesn’t want to speed through the streets of London so he doesn’t look ungrateful for the opportunity. 

Her touch is teasing. She's not giving him what he needs as he writhes against her in a desperate effort to get more from her. "You're making me late."

"Guilty as charged." She brushes her lips against the shell of his ear. "Do you wish for me to stop, David?"

"No." It slips past his lips too quickly as his fingers grip around her wrist to keep her hand around him. He won't take the risk that she will leave him waiting and wanting all day before he can finally cum. 

He enjoys the nights when they tease each other until the tension is so high between them holding off any longer isn't an option. Now he isn't even touching her. Every time he tries she stops him and that only leaves him frustrated as he wants to pleasure her as she pleasures him. 

"Keep going." His voice is raw, soft, cracking as he nuzzles against her in need. "Julia, _please_."

She curls her fingers within him again, sending a jolt of pleasure, causing him to feel as if he is being spread apart with each passing second. He gasps, burying his face in the curve of her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume as he basks in the pleasure that she provides him with. He tries to think of a good excuse for being late to work, but she resumes stroking his cock and he can't think of anything but grinding against her hand in a desperate need. 

David _is_ needy. She's made him comfortable in ways that are new. He feels new, sometimes, _different_. In a lot of ways he is, but now as he gives up any sense of control and hands it to her he's never felt more _alive_. He doesn't pretend he has any control, and she doesn't pretend he does either. 

It works. 

Her fingers feel deeper, bigger, as he bucks against her in a desperate fury that has him whining. It’s not her first time doing this, but now, _now_ he feels wrecked even more than if he was the one fucking her like the _good boy_ he is. 

He feels closer with the way her fingers move around his erection that is on the edge of being painful. His breath grows heavy now, teeth grazing against her neck, so ready to cum. Fuck, he _needs_ it. 

The whimpers that come from him feel unnatural, almost. He rocks against both of her hands. He pushes himself down on her fingers, only to buck against her hands feeling the way his cock slides through her palm as she teases him with her fingers in a way she's perfected. He's never one to turn down a good handjob and she has quickly learned his body. 

Her lips graze along his neck now, soft kisses to alternate with just how he grinds down again. Shamelessly, he forgoes focusing on his cock as he shifts himself to grind against her fingers more. The angle is just right and the noises that fill the room are of a man so lost in pleasure he doesn't care who hears him.

Pushing himself up just enough to feel all of her that he can, he catches a glimpse of her. Even in the most compromising positions with her she has a way of looking at him with such raw emotion he feels like sometimes she sees further in him than anyone else ever has. 

It scares and excites him all in one. 

“Tease.” He is whimpering louder now, rocking with a furry, knowing he is definitely going to need that second shower so he doesn’t go to work smelling fresh of sex. “I need — ” _Oh_. There she goes again making him lose any sense of coherent thought and words as she pushes in him just right. Over and over. So close.

This time she doesn’t stop when he reaches the end. He is certain the tears will flow freely if she changes her mind. Instead, she gives him all he needs as her last firm hold on his cock, thumb pressing over the tip of him, has him exploding in her hand. He cries out, her name echoing off his lips into the room, watching her until the pleasure has him closing his eyes from the sheer intensity he feels. 

He lays against her more firmly as he tries to catch his breath. His shirt is definitely a goner as he lies in the mess he’s made, kissing the side of her neck, along her jaw, until his lips are on hers. He’s softer now. If even possible. He’s sated and eager for more all in one mess that she’s been making him ever since she not so subtly kept him coming over nightly. 

“Do you feel better?” She whispers as her clean hand runs through his hair, the growing hair falling out of place on his forehead. 

“Yes.” He nods. “Thank you.” 

It’s not as if he asked her to fuck his arse with her fingers before he went to work. The moment he laid his eyes on her as she put his tie on, the way she was lying in bed with just her bra on as she got ready for work of her own that had one thing leading to another. It happens like that often. Mundane things lead them into a mess of moments. 

“You need to get ready for work.” 

“You didn’t —”

“Tonight.” She cuts him off and kisses him on the lips. “I know you’ll make it up to me.”

For a moment his eyes narrow at her. “You know I’ll be thinking about this all day now.”

“ _Exactly_. Go on. Can’t let Anne Sampson see you like this.” 

David looks at the clock again, finding himself annoyed with how quickly time is passing when he is already in a rush. He scurries around the bathroom until he finds a new suit to wear. As he finds himself grabbing his phone and keys to head out the door she’s cleaned herself up. He pops over to her, a kiss on her lips, pulling her closer for a deeper one. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He whispers against her lips, struggling to leave the safety and happiness that being there brings. 

“I shouldn’t be too terribly late.” She whispers against her lips, giving his bum a squeeze, a smirk on the edge of her lips. 

She is doing it to tease him and it works. He drives to the office and is late. He brushes it off as nerves. That only makes them wonder if he is really fine, but he insists he is in that all too professional way. He has no intention of mucking everything up like he did with Julia. 

His new principal is male. The Education Secretary, but he doesn’t spend much time caring to google the bloke. He doesn’t seem to favor him much. The feeling is mutual as he follows him along with his day. The lunch seems long as David vaguely tries to figure out if the woman sitting across from him is his wife or the mistress that he will now pretend does not exist. The way they touch just a bit too intimately tells him enough.

One of the worst parts of the job has always been standing around. He is working, watching, _waiting_ , but most of the time he feels as if he is not doing anything at all. He wraps his hand around the opposite wrist, holding his arms in front of him, as his mind follows too many trains of thoughts until he is thinking of Julia. He does not let the thoughts travel _too_ far. She has her work and he has his. No middle of the day quickie that is going to relieve him.

He has to wait. 

He swallows as he switches spots with someone so he can take a quick break in the loo. He doesn’t need to go at all, but wagers he has two minutes to himself. He pulls out his phone and scrolls to his messages. 

_I want you to fuck me_ , he writes before hitting send. David can only hope she catches his meaning before sliding his phone back in his pocket and exiting back to his post. 

It’s another long hour where he decides that the male he is now to look after is a flirt over anything improper. David can be grateful he doesn’t seem to be his type.

Another few hours pass before he can check his phone as he sits down to grab a bite of his own to eat. She’s read the message but hasn’t responded. He doesn’t know what that means so he leaves it alone. Instead he finishes his quick lunch before assessing the home of his principal and sending himself home at a decent hour after a brief meeting with the wife and three young children he has. 

When he arrives back at the flat it’s quiet and still dark. No sign of Julia. He calls Ella and Charlie while he still has a moment. They tell him about their day, homework, and begs him to take them to the good park a long drive off over the weekend. He relents, quite easily, before he hands up after telling Ella that he will pick her up after school the next evening so he can take her to dance and them both out for ice cream after. A new little tradition he crafts and he enjoys it. 

He struggles but finds himself being put back together and _normal_. As normal as his mind will ever allow him to be.

As soon as the door opens he knows it’s Julia. She walks over with her heels clicking against the tile in the kitchen, standing behind where he sits at the counter. Her hands move to her shoulders as he finds himself leaning against her with a soft sigh coming from him. 

Comfort. 

“Do you want dinner?” He asks. 

“Order something.” She suggests as she kisses the top of his head. “You know what I like. I’m going to change.”

David shuffles through the menu list in the drawer before he finds something that sounds good. No pizza as he knows the kids will want it over the weekend. Instead he decides on thai food. He sets the order before he walks in the bedroom to find her changing into something more comfortable. She has taken a few shirts of his. 

“You didn’t answer my text.” He speaks conversationally, as if he is casual of it, leaning against her door frame with his arms across his chest.

“I didn’t, did I?” She muses as she grabs a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer. “You are quite insatiable.” 

He smirks back at her in the same way she looks at him. “All for you.” 

“I have something I wish to discuss first.”

He tenses slightly, standing straight, but keeping his arms crossed over his chest. He’s defensive without even knowing what she is thinking of. Things are easy between them now, but he feels a sense of dread that something bad is going to happen. 

That she won’t love him for who he is.

David pushes those thoughts away as she moves so she is standing before him. 

“I want you to move in.” She is matter of fact even as she places her hand on his arm, reaching for his hand. “You already spend all your time here, your things are here, and even your children seem to have taken over. It seems only fitting you would make this a permanent residence instead of the fallacy that you live in that flat of yours.” 

It takes him a moment to realize she is unsure what he will say and that’s why she speaks as she does. As if the decision is logical and not emotional. It brings a smile to his lips, one that soon reaches his eyes, and he’s fairly certain he’s grinning like a school boy and not a thirty two year old man as he watches her. “Does this mean you are ready to join our ice cream dates?”

“I suppose so, yes.” She whispers, moving closer, forehead leaning against his as their fingers intertwine. “Though I feel the need to make it clear I only never wished to intrude. I love your children, David.”

“I love _you_.” The words are from him before he can think to stop them. He means them. Has for quite a while, but has never had the courage to say it. He knows she feels the same. He’s not the type to say it constantly, nor does he need to hear it. But now, now as he holds onto her hands a little tighter, feeling her so close, in a moment that means more to him than he has the ability to tell her...well, it’s _right_. Not a lot of things make sense to him but she does. 

“I love you, too, David.” She murmurs against his lips before she gives him a proper kiss. Soft and slow, pushing together, his arms move to wrap around her. 

Only when the knock at the door comes do they pull apart. He smiles softly at her. 

They settle over the food as they recount the details of their day. He’s not mentioning a lot, as she isn’t mentioning a lot. Nature of their work. There are not always a lot of things that the two can share. But he’s not worried about it much. Instead he finishes before he cleans the plates off and joins her in the bedroom.

 _Their_ bedroom now that she’s properly asked him and he will move in on a more permanent basis. It dawns on him he hasn’t told her yes just like that. He doesn't need to. 

Instead he strips himself of his clothes, losing them to the floor, watching her with that hunger in his eyes that seems to live there almost permanently with her. He finds himself at his knees on the floor as he tugs her closer to the edge of the bed, yanking the pants off of her, pulling her knickers with it. While perhaps not the driving fantasy that has gotten him through his day her cunt is one of his favorite things in the world. 

His lips tease along the line of her leg, her thigh, inching towards where they both really want him to be. He inhales the scent of her, the one he always loves, the way she is always there and ready for him. He gives as good as he gets while never allowing his tongue to grace her in places she really desires it. She's wet, wetter by the second, lapping at her like it's the only thing to sustain him. He could spend hours between her thighs. 

It's only when she grows restless, breathing harder, letting out whimpers of her own does he even think of letting his tongue explore her thoroughly. He doesn't hold back as his mouth devours her. The taste of her is all he needs on his tongue, pulling her closer, hands sliding under thighs, his mouth moving against her fully. He is not letting any part of her go untouched by the grace of his mouth. 

He nuzzles against her clit just as her fingers pull at his hair. She doesn't need to say anything with the way she pushes his head against her cunt more. He smirks against her briefly before he gives her the attention she is wordlessly begging him for. She's wetter even, can feel the mess she is making along his chin, suckling at her as her thighs tighten around his head. 

He loves that feeling. 

"David." She gasps as her hips rock against his mouth.

His eyes briefly look up at her as he watches the way her face moves in pleasure until her head is back against the bed. Her heels dig into his back. His own erection has formed fully now and he can feel the desire coursing through every last inch of him. 

He thinks of shopping, of teasing her further, of letting _her_ feel a moment of what he's felt all the time she's taken pleasure away from him. He doesn't. Not as the ready of her has become an addiction of his as he holds her hips down against the bed. 

Her moans are louder. If anyone told him the first met that the two of them would be here and she had those lewd noises coming from her mouth he doesn't think that he would be able to say anything. An eyebrow raise of disbelief instead of any coherent thought of belief. But now he knows how dirty she can be as she grows louder, hands on her breasts, touching the parts of her neglects as his mouth finds a home on her, pushing over the edge with another swipe, a nip, flooding him with the taste of her that needs more of. 

David only pulls back from her as she has relaxed on the bed. Slowly, his lips glide along her body until he is brushing against her mouth. They fall into a frenzy of kisses and absent touches as he sets himself firmly in her lap, thighs on either side of her, cock hard and heavy between the two of them. He rocks against her as his need is taking over. Her arms are holding them steady. One bracing behind her, another wrapped around him. 

As her lips trail down his jaw his lips part in a gasp, eyes closing letting her touch mark him. There are moments where he wishes she would sink her teeth into his neck and mark him. What he doesn't want is to explain a hickey on his neck to his boss. Instead she leaves them along his chest or on his hip, as he has left them on the inside of her thighs or the curve of her breast. Their secret little marks that are just theirs. 

“David.” 

“Yes.” He breathes as he pushes himself against her with more need. Her fingers are softly stroking around his hip, driving him mad. 

“Your message.” She pulls back to look at him properly. “How did you mean it?”

This is the part that brings him color on his cheeks. He’s quite good at receiving. He loves the feel of her when she pushes him down on the bed or orders him to do something. The way her hand curls around his neck, her hands grip down on him as she rides him so fiercely he is surprised she hasn’t broken him entirely yet. The marks turn him on. _She_ turns him on.

Him being vocal about those things he’s shied away from since he and Vicky were together since they were teens? Not great. He hesitates, almost, holding onto her tighter not wanting her to move from him. It’s not as if they both do not know he’s been moving towards this... _want_. 

He isn’t like this with everything either. It’s easy to tell her he wants a blowjob or wants to bend her over because he likes the way the curve of her arse looks as his cock pounds into her. 

David breathes to gather himself. She won’t give him what he wants until he tells her, which is fair all things considered. There is a level of openness they have established between them. No misunderstandings. He sent the text message for a reason...so much easier to type it than to say it.

It’s all so silly since he was there with her when she picked the bloody thing out. She wanted his input and he definitely had input. Now he focuses on her body beneath his, the way her arm is around him, her fingers touching the edge of the severe scarring that lines his back. 

“I would like you to fuck me,” he pauses, “with your _strapon_.” He doesn’t feel ashamed in his want. Far from it. The idea excites him. He thinks about it too much when he’s trying to pass the hours at work. So inappropriate. He’s glad people don’t read minds. He has fantasies of him in every position as she takes him. It’s the words that somehow catch him. He feels like an idiot. “If you want.” He adds as if the silence is too much. 

“I want to.” Julia speaks, running her nails down his chest, until her touch is feather light against his cock. “Now?”

“Preferably.” He twitches against her touch until it’s gone. 

David finds himself back against the bed as she saunters off to grab the toy in question. He stares as she bends over and glistens. Mm, he’s never going to get enough of her. She grabs the strapon that is not too big, but big enough. 

She looks different as she stands on the opposite side of the room with it actually on. He craves to touch himself but he doesn’t Because to see _Julia Montague_ standing like that before him, ready for him, to take him, when she’s all buttoned up and regal when she’s actually working that’s enough to make him cum. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“I know.” He whispers as she moves closer. 

He doubts he will. He can barely remember how the topic came up. Not always a desire of his, but something about the idea she threw out there has had him intrigued ever since. They both gave things they want to try and this plays right into that. 

He sits up as she stands at the edge of the bed. He takes her in and his eyes follow the line of her body. It's much better to be in reality than it is to have the fantasy. David reaches out for her, tugging her closer, pulling her on the bed. 

Her lips are on his again. He tries to push desire in it but she slows down. Her hands caress him, slowly, running her fingers all over those hidden little spots that are too sensitive whenever he’s filled with a rush of desire. 

He's a bit too eager as she keeps pulling him from the edge of just taking what he wants.

He leans into the slowness of the moment between the pair of them as he wraps his hand around the fake cock. He's held a sex toy before, used one before, memories of another have no place here now when he is with Julia. It feels different in his hand than his own does, and he knows that he is going to feel a world different from the way her fingers feel. 

He only manages to move back to an excitement that has him concentrating a little too much in order to keep them from _rushing_. 

For a man as patient at his job he isn’t always as good at that with her in the bedroom. He wants to explore everything and anything he can with her.

It's when her lips find his neck that her fingers work him open again. It feels as good as it had this morning. He lets out a soft whimper as he rocks against her hand. His cock leaks along his chest, making a mess all over him, arousal and want clear.

"Ready?" She whispers to him as she moves freely with the lube. 

He nods, "Yes."

The moment he feels the slightest push it's immediately different. He shifts himself as she takes it slow. The difference is notable and no amount of fingers was ever going to prepare him for this. He pulls her closer, kissing her, allowing his hands to explore her body as she moves with a pace that has him waiting on the edge until she is with him entirely. 

Not as romantic, nor as hot as it is in his mind, but she hasn't fucked him properly yet. 

He's full as his hands move to caress her chest, fingers brushing against her nipples, ignoring the feeling within him. Now he wants more as the feeling of the gentle rocking has the pleasure igniting inside of him. His cock is not the only response. 

“Slow down.” She doesn’t move. Instead her arms are pinned, her body on his, looking down. “There’s no rush, David. You and me.” 

He nods. “Yes, ma’am.” 

He grows used to the feeling, mostly, legs wrapping around her as he shifts his hips. His cock is leaking onto his own stomach between them. He’s going to lose it before she is even touching him.

Only for her to start moving and creating something new entirely. He feels her, pushing harder, deeper, giving him as good as he's ever given her. He holds her closer as the bed moves with them. He almost feels at a loss for what to do as his mind goes into overdrive. 

He's thinking too much so he stops.

Instead he allows the pleasure to take over. He wants to feel it. The way he feels taken, exposed, stretched, and everything with someone he trusts and loves as much as her...it overwhelms him. She undoes him all the time. They couldn’t be more different in a lot of respects, but as her hips snap against his, driving further and harder into him, her hair a mess, her breasts moving with her body, the pleasure written all over her face. 

"Fuck," he curses under his breath, rocking against her, letting his entire body succumb to the pleasure. Her fingers intertwine with his as she holds his arms down. " _Fuck_."

She moves her forehead to rest against his, looking into his eyes, a soft smile before she is kissing him. He moans against her lips as he grinds against her, taking everything she is offering, feeling the intensity the cock hits him, harder, deeper than her fingers did. Any hint of embarrassment from asking her for something so different from anything he’s ever experienced before is long gone. Now it’s only pleasure, want, and the need to cum.

It hits him all at once. 

The pleasure becomes too much as he spills almost suddenly. He makes a mess all over his chest, a moan of her name, praising her for the sheer pleasure he experiences. She rocks against him until her face twists up in a pleasure all her own. The image of her taking her pleasure without him daring to even touch her has him feeling as if he can cum again. It’s hot. She’s hot. Everything about her has set him off since they met. Sex with her has only enhanced everything. 

She kisses him as she shifts to the side, pulling from him, leaving him empty but well fucked. 

"We need a shower." He whispers, nuzzling into her neck, the warmth and comfort he seeks always right here for the taking. "I love you." Now that he’s said it he wants to keep saying it, always needs her to know. Feelings have always been a bit difficult for him, but he’s trying his best to break from his rigid shell. He doesn't want to be the man who bottles everything up anymore, and he doesn't want Charlie to ever grow into anything he's been over the last decade. He needs his kids to be better than he is, and that means actually getting better.

"I love you, too." She whispers quietly back as her fingers run through his hair. "A bath would be better and wine."

"Anything you want, love." 

The back of her hand caresses his cheek as her eyes meet his, a soft lazy smile she doesn’t show just anyone. "Just _you_." 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chit chat.


End file.
